Taking Part
by filmgurl2008
Summary: “So...you can’t sleep with Hikaru, huh?” Kyouya leaned forward and crashed his mouth against Kaoru’s. Sequel to 'Watching' Hikaru X Kaoru X Kyouya.


It had been roughly about a week after the twins' un-forgettable experience with their Sempai.

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin had been forced to be sexually intimate by -and in front of- their Sempai and so-called friend, Kyouya Ootori. Of course at first they had refused...who wouldn't have? But Kyouya had told Hikaru –the eldest twin- that if they didn't let him watch...Kyouya would _take_ Kaoru by _force_.

So Hikaru had had no choice. He had to let Kyouya watch.

After that, things between the twins' and Kyouya had been tense and difficult and although Hikaru had told Kyouya he was not to have contact with Kaoru, unless it was relevant to the club, he was surprised that Kyouya hadn't tried to do so.

But things were getting worse. The other members of the club had started to notice how distant the twins' and the older boy had been...and that everything Kyouya did, pissed Hikaru off...no matter what it was.

"Hey, Kaoru, why haven't you been talking to Kyouya?" Tamaki asked in an unusual –for him- serious tone.

"Erm...what do you mean Boss? I've been talking to...to Sempai." Kaoru answered as he continued pushing the chairs under the tables.

"No you haven't...and neither has Hikaru. You two seem to be avoiding him..." Tamaki told him as he trailed off into thought.

Kaoru walked over to another table, hoping that his older friend would just walk off and talk to someone else. But Kaoru wasn't that lucky.

"Kaoru..." Tamaki mumbled quietly.

"Boss...I'm telling you I haven't been avoiding Sempai..." Kaoru said quietly and avoided eye contact with Tamaki.

"But, Kaoru!..." Tamaki started to protest but he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Tamaki turned his head to see who had interrupted his and Kaoru's talk.

It was Kyouya.

"I think you should stop bugging Kaoru...Tamaki." Kyouya said looking directly at his blond friend.

Tamaki frowned at Kyouya and put his hand on his hip dramatically. "I was talking to Kaoru! I wasn't _bugging_ him, Kyouya! Isn't that right, Kaoru?" Tamaki turned to face the younger boy; a huge smile on his face.

Kaoru smiled back at his '_boss_', that was until Kyouya looked at him. Kaoru's smile faded and he dropped his eyes to look down at the table. "Y-y-yeah...we were just-!"

"What's going on here!?" A new voice –practically- yelled. It was Hikaru.

Kaoru's head shot up to look at his older brother standing beside him. Hikaru was glaring -in Kyouya's direction.

"H-Hikaru...we were just..." Kaoru mumbled.

"Hikaru, what's wrong? We were just messing around." Tamaki said; a concerned look on his face.

"I told you to stay away!" Hikaru yelled at Kyouya, as he unconsciously pushed Kaoru behind him; Kaoru gripped Hikaru's shirt tightly.

"Oh, give it a rest Hikaru...I haven't done anything..."

"Shut up! I told you to stay away-!"

"Hikaru...what the hell is wrong!?" Tamaki asked loudly. "You shouldn't be shouting at Kyouya!"

"Shouldn't be shouting at him!?" Hikaru yelled furiously. At this point Honey and Mori had come into the music room and were standing close by, just listening to what was going on. "You have no idea what he-!"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled. Hikaru's eyes widened and he half turned around to look at his brother. "...Lets just go...if we stay they're all going to find out..." Kaoru told him, his voice getting quieter and quieter.

Hikaru had a soft but sad look on his face as he looked at his brother. "Fine." He took hold of Kaoru's hand and threw one more glare Kyouya's way, before he dragged his brother towards the big double doors.

"Hey, Hikaru...Kaoru...?" Tamaki said quietly and looked after the twins' as they left; a confused and worried look on his face.

"Kyouya, what was that about?" Honey asked.

Kyouya stayed quiet for a moment as he looked at the door the twins' had just walked through. "...I have no idea, Honey-Sempai." Kyouya turned and walked away back over to his table.

Tamaki looked after Kyouya suspiciously.

* * *

"Kaoru, don't you remember what I said!?" Hikaru asked angrily.

"H-Hikaru...y-you're hurting me..."

"Do you remember!?" Hikaru stopped walking –and dragging Kaoru- and pushed his younger brother against the wall; his hands were on the wall against Kaoru's shoulder.

"I-I remember...Hikaru, w-why're you mad at me?" Kaoru asked; barley a whisper.

"What?" Hikaru gasped. _'He's scared..._I_ scared Kaoru!' _Hikaru thought; his arms dropped down to his sides. "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. Really, really sorry."

"Hikaru..." Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck. "You don't have to say sorry..." Kaoru stepped back -to lean against the wall- and pulled Hikaru with him. "It's okay..."

Hikaru lifted his head to look at Kaoru. He placed his forehead against his brothers. "But I am..._so_ sorry..."

Kaoru smiled softly and bent forward to give his brother a quick peck on the lips. When he pulled back, Hikaru still looked upset, so Kaoru leaned forward again and this time pressed his lips fully against Hikaru's. After a second or two Hikaru kissed back; he pushed Kaoru against the wall even further and pressed himself up against Kaoru harder. Kaoru opened his mouth slightly and let Hikaru slip his tongue into his mouth.

Kaoru's arms tightened around Hikaru's neck as he felt Hikaru push harder against him; a small moan escaped his lips.

-SLAM-

Hikaru pulled away from Kaoru. "Let's go home." He grabbed Kaoru's hand and started to pull him down the corridor.

Kaoru turned his head to look where the noise had come from. It had been the music room's door slam shut...but, Kaoru couldn't see who had left.

* * *

Kaoru was lying on his back on his and Hikaru's huge bed. Hikaru climbed onto the bed and straddled himself onto Kaoru's groin area. He leaned forward and gently crashed his mouth against Kaoru's. Hikaru placed his hands on Kaoru's hips and slowly moved them up his sides, and all the way to his wrists; grabbing them and pinning them above his head.

Hikaru pressed his entire body harder against Kaoru. Kaoru pushed his body back against Hikaru's.

Kaoru pulled his mouth away from Hikaru and took deep, ragged breaths. "...When...were you...g-going to...pull...away..." Kaoru smiled breathlessly.

Hikaru grinned at his younger brother. "I wasn't."

They both laid there in silence for a few moments, doing nothing more than smiling at each other. Hikaru placed his hand on Kaoru's cheek and stroked it gently; he leaned forward and kissed his other cheek, then along his jaw line, down his neck and his chest.

"H-Hikaru..." Kaoru moaned.

Hikaru's hand slid down Kaoru's cheek and down his side, all the way to his trousers. Hikaru placed his fingers under the top of his younger brother's trousers.

"H-Hikaru...l-let's stop for today..."

"Why, when...you're so excited...down there..." Hikaru leaned closer to Kaoru and whispered into his ear. "I can feel you...sticking in me...you're that excited..."

Kaoru moaned quietly. "But...please, Hikaru..."

Hikaru moved his face so it was only centimetres from Kaoru's. "Why? This is the second time this week you've made me stop...d-don't you want to do this _kind of thing _with me anymore?" Hikaru asked sadly.

That was the last thing Kaoru wanted...he loved Hikaru; more than anything. But...he didn't really want to tell Hikaru why he wanted to stop. But...what choice does he have? "H-Hikaru...everytime we try to...y-y'know do _it, _I feel like he's watching us...I can feel his eyes looking at me...just staring...I-I...I..."

"Kaoru...he's not here! He's not watching you! He'll never watch you like that again, I swear!" Hikaru said loudly. It was obvious that he was angry, but he wasn't angry at Kaoru...no of course he wasn't, it wasn't Kaoru's fault he felt like that...no, it was Kyouya's!

"Hikaru, don't be mad okay? But I don't think that feelings going to stop until I know why he wanted to watch...I-I think I need to ask Sempai why he did what he did..."

Hikaru's eyes widened, but quickly narrowed. "Fine. But I'll stay with you and I'll ask him...you don't even need to talk to him!"

"No! That won't work Hikaru. I know you'll just get mad and start yelling at him..." Kaoru smiled. He knew Hikaru better than anyone and knew for sure that is what would happen. "...And he won't tell us anything. Now what good would that be?" Kaoru continued.

"But-!"

"No buts Hikaru. I can do this...okay?" Hikaru frowned at his younger brother. "...I mean...you do want us to be able to start and _actually_ finish having sex, right?"

"Well...kind of seeing you so hard like this is..." Hikaru started but Kaoru interrupted.

"Hikaru!"

"Yeah, you're right Kaoru."

"I'm always right." Kaoru smiled, trying to lighten the mood he had caused. Hikaru smiled back and leaned forward to kiss Kaoru again. Hikaru pulled away and then laid on top of his brother, eventually falling a sleep.

* * *

-Beep- -Beep- -Beep-

Kaoru opened his eyes lazily and grabbed the mobile phone of his bedside table; flipping it open without seeing the caller ID.

"Hello?" He asked sleepily.

"Kaoru? Wow, I thought Hikaru would have confiscated your phone." A dark low voice said.

"Sempai? Err...w-what do you want?"

"Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah." Kaoru answered quietly. _'He can't have phoned up for that...it's two in the morning! Who wouldn't be sleeping at this time!?' _Kaoru though; looking at the bedside clock.

"With Hikaru?"

Kaoru didn't like where this was going. "Always."

"Naked?" Kyouya asked. Kaoru was sure he could hear a hint of amusement in his Sempai's voice.

"Sempai! What do you want!?" He said quiet and low but angrily.

"Well...I was wondering if you could come over? Alone I mean."

"Well, I did want to talk to you...but it is early..."

"I can send a car over, if you'd rather not wake anyone up."

"Erm...yeah...okay then..." Kaoru said and hung up. He put his phone back on the table and climbed out of bed, moving quickly but quietly, so he wouldn't wake up Hikaru. Kaoru got dressed quickly and kissed Hikaru on the head gently. "I'll be back soon..."

* * *

A car had arrived for Kaoru not long after he had finished dressing. He was surprised to find that Kyouya wasn't in the car; the driver had said that Kyouya was waiting at the house for him.

Kaoru was standing outside Kyouya's bedroom door, just about to knock when he stopped himself. _'I should've told Hikaru I was coming here...or at least someone else at the house, no one saw me leaving...' _

"Kaoru, you can come in..." A voice came from inside the room. It was Kyouya.

Kaoru took a deep breath and opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. "H-hey, Sempai." Kaoru whispered looking away from Kyouya's gaze.

Kyouya smirked at Kaoru as he sat down on the couch in the middle of the room. The older boy patted the seat next to him, telling Kaoru to sit there.

Kaoru looked up and slowly started walking towards the empty seat. Kyouya frowned impatiently as Kaoru moved slowly. The younger boy moved quicker towards the seat and sat on the one furthest away from Kyouya.

Kyouya sighed; it was an angry impatient one. "You said you wanted to talk?"

"Y-yeah..." Kaoru said looking down at his hands in his lap.

Kyouya moved so quickly it took a while for Kaoru to register what was going on. Kyouya had pushed Kaoru over on the sofa; he was leaning over him and was holding his chin tightly, so the younger boy couldn't look away. "Well?"

Kaoru tried to pull away, but Kyouya's grip on him just tightened. "I-I-I..." Kaoru took a deep breath. "I want to know why you...why you watched...why you wanted to watch us..." Kaoru asked, and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't move his eyes away from Kyouya's...he just stared helplessly into them.

"What does the _why_ matter? You are obviously not that bothered about it..."

"What?" Kaoru gasped.

"You still call me _Sempai_ ...Hikaru doesn't."

"Are you kidding me!? Because of _you_ I can't even have sex properly with Hikaru anymore, because all I can feel is you watching me!!! This is all your fault, I hate you!" Kaoru yelled angrily. He tired to get out from under Kyouya, but it didn't work...Kyouya just pressed himself harder against Kaoru.

"So...you can't sleep with Hikaru, huh?" Kyouya leaned forward and crashed his mouth against Kaoru's.

Kaoru's eyes widened, as Kyouya's narrowed and looked directly into his. Kaoru squirmed and tried to get out of Kyouya's grip. Kyouya let go of Kaoru's chin and used his hand to grab Kaoru's wrists and pin them above his head. Kyouya forced Kaoru's mouth open and quickly slid his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. Kaoru's eyes shut tight as Kyouya's tongue probed his mouth.

Kyouya used his free hand to move it down Kaoru's side. He moved it back to the top of Kaoru's shirt and started to un-button it. Kyouya's hand moved over the younger boy's chest and down to his stomach.

'_Sempai, stop it! Please!' _Kaoru thought.

Kyouya pulled away from Kaoru and sat up on his lap. He took his glasses off and placed them on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Kaoru was breathing deeply, and his face a dark shade of red.

"You look so cute..." Kyouya said in a dark tone; it didn't go right with the word 'cute'. He moved his hands to the top of Kaoru's jeans and started to un-button them and then he pulled the zip down.

"Ah... Sempai...p-please..." Kaoru begged, still breathing un-evenly.

"There you go again..." Kaoru gave him a confused look. "You still call me Sempai...even after I made you do what I did..." Kaoru couldn't be sure, but it sounded as if Kyouya was a little sorry about the whole thing...but then again, Kyouya was never sorry. For anything.

"T-that's because you are my Sempai, even after that! So you don't have to do this..._please_!" Kaoru begged. He could see it was no use to beg, so he tried another tactic. "If you keep trying to do this...I-I'll scream for help, at the top of my voice...I swear I will!"

"Tch. There's no one home to hear you...everyone's out..." Kyouya smirked. "But...you want things back to how they used to be between us, right?"

"uh...yeah..."

"Then...if you let me do what I want...I won't do anything else to upset you..."

"You're saying...if I have s-sex with you...we can go back to how things were? You won't be like this with me or argue with Hikaru? You promise?" Kaoru asked. He didn't want to be intimate like that with anyone but Hikaru...but, if he was with Kyouya just once...and Hikaru didn't have to know...things could be normal again!

"Yes."

"You're not lying to me, are you Sempai?" Kyouya shook his head slightly. Kaoru took a deep breath and pushed his lower half against Kyouya's.

Kyouya knew his answer, but raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Say it...no, ask for it..."

Kaoru frowned but it quickly faded. "Will you..."

"Like you mean it." Kyouya warned. "As if you were asking Hikaru..."

Kaoru closed his eyes and then opened them; his eyes were starting to fill with tears. He looked at Kyouya; his face was somewhat sad but stern. Kaoru shifted his weight under Kyouya making it easier to wrap his arms around Kyouya's neck. He moved his mouth closer to the older boy's. "Sempai, I want you in me...right now, so bad it hurts... Please!..." He breathed quietly into Kyouya's mouth and pressed himself harder against the older boy.

Kyouya stared down at Kaoru. After a few moments Kaoru looked up, wondering if he'd done something wrong. "I-I...do I have to beg? I don't really want to..."

"I'm not going to ask you to." Kyouya pushed Kaoru over and quickly pulled his trousers off.

"Why? Isn't that-Ah!" Kaoru gasped as Kyouya took in his full length. Kaoru's back arched and Kyouya slid his hand under Kaoru, placing it at the small of his back; pushing the younger boy closer to him. "Ah!" Kaoru gasped.

Kyouya smirked as he started to move up and down faster.

'_It feels...different from Hikaru...'_ Kaoru thought as he arched his back further. "...It's different..." Kaoru moaned out loud, thinking he was still just thinking.

Kyouya pulled away from Kaoru's member and looked at him. Kaoru looked back at him, their eyes locking together. Kyouya grabbed hold of Kaoru's legs and spread them apart; he put his right leg on the back of the sofa. At some point Kyouya had un-done his jeans; he lined himself up with Kaoru's opening and slid himself in quickly.

"Ah! T-that wasn't...ah!"

"...Fair?" Kyouya asked as he started to pound into Kaoru.

"A-ah! Yeah!"

Kyouya leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Kaoru's neck. "No, it wasn't." Kyouya said and made his way up Kaoru's neck, over his jaw line and eventually to his mouth. "...Sorry..." He whispered into Kaoru's mouth.

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Y-you're s-sorry?-Nnh!"

Kyouya slammed into Kaoru as hard as he could; making Kaoru scream out in response, "Ahh, Sempai!!!"

"Nnh..." Kyouya moaned quietly as he came inside of Kaoru. Kyouya pulled out of Kaoru and climbed of the sofa. "...You...should probably take a shower. Hikaru will be able to smell it." Kyouya said looking over Kaoru; his legs were still spread far apart, his arms were above his head and he had cum all the way from his stomach up to his chest.

Kaoru nodded slightly.

* * *

Kaoru was in the shower standing under the cold water. _'It felt so different...having sex with Sempai...it didn't feel better than with Hikaru and I didn't like it better, but...it...it, still felt...good...'_ Kaoru put his head on his hands against the shower's wall.

"Ow..." He mumbled quietly. He looked down to see where the pain had come from and saw that he was still hard. "Damn...it didn't all come out..."

Kaoru felt someone's hands grab hold of his hips. "...Need some help?" A voice asked. Kaoru hadn't even heard Kyouya come into the room, never mind into the shower.

"W-w-what?" Kaoru asked; almost speechless.

"I'm not surprised it didn't all come out...I hardly touched you down their..." Kyouya told him.

"S-Sempai, please let go of me..."

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Then let me help..." Kyouya tightened his grip on Kaoru's hips and pulled him closer to Kyouya; Kaoru's ass was pressed against Kyouya's hardening member.

Kaoru turned his head to look at Kyouya. Kyouya quickly seized the opportunity and pressed his lips against Kaoru's roughly. After a few seconds Kaoru managed to pull away; his face only inches from Kyouya's. "I-I love Hikaru."

Kyouya's eyes narrowed. "I know."

"Then why're you doing this, Sempai?"

"Because..." Kyouya started, but unable to finish his sentence out loud, finished it in his head, _'I love you.' _

Kaoru just stared at the older boy and waited for him to finish. Kaoru felt a hand wrap itself around his hardened member; it started to move slowly at first but quickly gained speed. Kaoru opened his mouth to say something but couldn't when Kyouya's lips were crushing his.

Kyouya's tongue was quickly inside Kaoru's mouth feeling everything inside of the younger boy, again. Kyouya's hand gripped tighter at Kaoru.

Kaoru managed to pull away to catch his breath, and to Kyouya's surprise he was the one who brought their lips back together.

A few moments later Kaoru came. "I'll leave you to get cleaned up..." Kyouya said and leaved the bathroom.

'_What did I do?'_ Kaoru asked himself; he slid down the wall and onto his knees as he started to cry.

* * *

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled as he threw his arms around his younger brother. "Where the hell have you been!? I've been all over the houses looking for you..." Hikaru pulled away to look at Kaoru's face. "...Wait,...h-have you been to Kyouya's?"

Kaoru nodded.

"Why!? I thought you were gonna talk to him at school!" Hikaru yelled. He wasn't angry...he could never be angry at Kaoru...but he didn't understand why he had gone out so early.

"He phoned me earlier...so I went to talk to him..." Kaoru answered Hikaru's un-spoken question.

"But...why so early?"

"Dunno...but everything is going to be okay from now on."

"You mean you found out why he wanted to watch?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru stayed quiet for a moment. He walked over and sat down on their bed. "Not exactly. I think it was just one of Kyouya-Sempai's whims...or something. But we can all go back to how things were now."

Hikaru stood in front of his brother; a confused look on his face. "How? Why?"

"You trust me right?"

Hikaru nodded. "Of course! Why would you need to ask that!?"

Kaoru smiled at his older brother. "Then believe me when I say we can go back to how things were..."

"Okay..."

Kaoru took his shirt off and climbed into bed. Hikaru followed and laid behind Kaoru; his arms around his little brother. "Hey, Kaoru...y-you didn't...sleep...with Kyouya, right?

Kaoru shut his eyes as tight as he could. He hated lying to Hikaru. "No! Why would you say that!?" And of course Kaoru felt exactly how he predicted he would. Sick. He felt so sick, he thought he was going to literally throw up from lying to his brother.

"Just wondered, y'know...but you said you didn't...so I believe you." Hikaru said and snuggled closer to Kaoru.

Kaoru just laid there silently as tears rolled down his face and onto his pillow.

* * *

The End!

So what did you think? Thanks for reading and stuff and thanks for all your comments on 'Watching' asking for a sequel.


End file.
